


[Podfic] You Chose to be Here

by NeurotropicAgentX, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexuality, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: To Hux, sex is boring, but finally having some power over Ren isn't boring at all. Not an asexuality PSA.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Chose to be Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096507) by [NeurotropicAgentX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX). 



Length: 00:11:44

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/You%20Chose%20to%20be%20Here.mp3) (11 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/You%20Chose%20to%20be%20Here.m4b) (5.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
